Foxboro Stadium (AC)
Foxboro Stadium''' is a stadium in Anomaly Crisis.'' '' In ''Anomaly Crisis'' During half time at a professional soccer game in Foxboro Stadium, Manchester United vs. Chealsey, an anomaly has opened. After arriving at the game, the team can see that chaos has ensued. They see the anomaly and standing right in front of it is the creature. Matt identifies it as an Indricotherium , very humongous, but he also notices that the poor creature looks very skinny & hungry. It is also terrified and belts out a loud roar, shaking the bleachers. The crowd screams, running out of the stadium, however several people are too slow and end up on the field. However the players aren't there. They're hiding under the bleachers. Allison hears one of them scream and rushes over to help, but it's too late. A creature leaps out from behind a pillar supporting the bleachers and attacks the goalie. Allison shoots it with an EMD, but the creature won't stop. Matt runs over to help and finds that the creature is an enteledont, basically a prehistoric pig with big tusks and a battle - tank for a body. Even though the creature is extremely dangerous, he grabs his EMD and shoots it repeatedly until the creature stops. However, as the team get closer, it springs back up at them. On the field, Abby and Becker are trying to calm down the fifty-foot tall behemoth, Indricotherium. But when Abby tries to coax it back into the anomaly, the Indricotherium gets startled. As it prepares to charge, Matt sprints up the bleachers holding a '''jumbo salad from the snack bar in his hands. He yells to the charging Indricotherium. It stops and turns to him. Noticing the delicious smell from the salad, it charges for Matt now! He throws it, aiming for the anomaly, but misses and it lands on the visitor's bleachers. The Indricotherium, still smelling the salad, charges straight for the bleachers. It hits the bleachers with deafening impact. Dazed and confused, the massive creature stood on its hind legs and crushed the entire visitor bleachers. However, the Indricotherium is now hurt and even more starved, beneath the bleachers is the enteledont. It finished eating the goalie, but was crushed by the bleachers, and is now dead. Allison notices this and tells the rest of the team to help her drag it back through the anomaly. They try it and succeed, but the anomaly is getting weak. They have to return the Indricotherium before it's too late.So they take their oppurtunity now. Since the creature is dazed, Matt decides to use the salad again. He knows the creature is incredibly hungry, so it will eat anything. He puts the salad right in front of the creatures nose. It slowly awakens, and stands up. It looks down to see Matt holding the salad. It notices the smell and starts chasing Matt. He runs next to the fading anomaly and throws the salad in and the Indricotherium follows it right in, and the anomaly closes. Category:Locations